


Psych Secret Santa 2015

by ExquisiteRose



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Gen, prompt fills, psych secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExquisiteRose/pseuds/ExquisiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for my Psych Secret Santa on tumblr -- slice of life for Buzz McNab!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psych Secret Santa 2015

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boatpartyutopium](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boatpartyutopium).



> [prompt here](http://boatpartyutopium.tumblr.com/post/134779201298). currently not posted on tumblr bc i don't have the time, but a link will be sent to the recipient of course! @boatpartyutopium, i hope you like this! happy holidays and thank you for being a wonderful secret santa!

Buzz McNab is certain of only two things in his life: that he loves his wife Francine more than anything in the world - and that Shawn Spencer is not a psychic.

The second took him awhile to figure out, unlike the first, where he always knew Francie was the love of his life.

You see, Buzz isn't what anyone would call particularly sharp, and he can be a little slow to catch on - but he does know when he's being used, seeing as it happens all the time at work by almost all the detectives, including Lassiter. And he's not particularly mad at Shawn for using him because Shawn is genuinely his friend and one of the first to care enough to get on a first name basis with him.

No, he's not mad at Shawn because he also knows that while Shawn may not be a psychic, he is a better detective than him, than a lot of them. He solves cases and puts criminals away, and Buzz knows they need him. So if he lets him onto a crime scene or gives him leeway despite strict orders from Lassiter saying not to, he knows doing so will help them get a criminal off the streets.

Carlton would call him a naive idiot - already does, in fact - and maybe he is.

Yet Shawn continues to prove Buzz right and put criminals away while he also continues to be a good friend to Buzz, whether he uses him or not. Whether Buzz is a naive idiot or not.

Shawn showed up at Buzz and Francine's wedding with Gus, cat as a wedding present and wine for the after party. He made a toast that had everyone laughing with good humor at his "psychic" revelations, and he charmed Francie into a spin on the dance floor. Charmed Buzz into a spin with him, too, and complimented him on his improved dancing.

And before he left for the night, he took Buzz aside and gave him tips for his wedding night, despite how awkward it was to pass said tips on. Then he grasped Buzz seriously by the shoulder and told him he was glad he hadn't hung himself, and Buzz, vaguely buzzed himself (pun unintended), thanked Shawn for once again putting the criminal away. For always putting the criminal away.

When Shawn and Gus left and the party died down soon after, Francine said how much she liked Shawn and how glad she was he was making friends at the SBPD, and Buzz smiled and agreed.


End file.
